Frightfully Distingue
by alicemitage
Summary: Someone, somewhere once said that "The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which love is acted upon.", and yet Emma Swan couldn't give two craps about any of it any more, she just wants to find her son. But should this dangerous quest succeed? What then? Well...she had always liked pirates
1. Magic

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok this is my first fan fiction so please excuse the terribleness (that's not a word oops or maybe it is idk). This starts in Neverland but will probably move out of there later, anyway hope this doesn't make you cringe too much x**

Emma Swan thought she had experienced fear. Well come on, it isn't as though she hadn't had her fair share right? But in this moment it seemed battling a dragon was nothing compared to the agonising terror that flashed through her mind after seeing the swarm of shadows attack Hook. Neal had been snatched also, but this was different- there had been several occasions in which Neal had left her in not-so-terrific circumstances, but Hook, he had always been a constant. Ever since she had met him in that godforsaken village of zombies, and they had their little 'adventure' together up on that beanstalk, he had remained in her life- his presence never wavering. And now, to see him in danger, it was something new- and while she still remained unsure of her feelings towards the handsome rogue, there was something she was positive of- in this moment, she needed to protect him.

As she crouched in front of a nearby log, her mind wandered back to the advice Gold had given to her, prior to her attempted protection spell;

" _Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavour, its emotion. You must ask yourself: "WHY am I doing this? WHO am I protecting?" FEEL it."_

It was this Emma considered as she hastily concentrated on lighting that damn coconut candle- she thought of her past life with Neal, all of that pain. The heated kiss that she and Hook had shared- all of these memories merged together created a sudden burst of energy, that coursed through her body, and as she warily opened her eyes once more, she was overcome with relief as the demonic shadows were confined within the candle. Hook and Neal were then released, and both fell face first, onto the ground beneath them.

" Bloody Hell," Hook grumbled as he hoisted himself up, "That was a rough crossing lass." He glanced over to Emma, who remained by the log, shock plastered on her face.

"Emma? You alright?" Neal questioned, as he too scrambled up from the ground.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Emma replied, wiping the dazed expression off her face.

"How did you do that?" Neal inquired

"What?"

"Light the candle,"

"Oh, well Regina, she's been giving me magic lessons."

"What?! Emma, you can't trust these people- the Evil Queen, my Father, him!" Neal cried, gesturing to Hook, who rolled his eyes in response,

"Emma, you have to understand. I, of all people, know what magic can do to it's users. It changes you, and once you start, there is no stopping!" He continued,

"Neal! Right now the most important thing in my life is Henry, and getting him home, and I am willing to do _anything_ to get that to happen, even if it means using the magic that I am capable of. I don't care about what it can do to people, if it's effective in getting Henry back, then I am ready to accept the consequences!"

Emma pushed past Neal and disappeared the verdant rainforest ahead, Neal made to follow but was halted by a polished hook.

"I wouldn't follow her mate," The pirate advised, the two glared at each other for a moment, before Neal faltered. He sighed and sunk once more onto the ground. No sooner had he done this, Emma, once again appeared out of the ominous jungle,

" Guys, come on. Are you coming back to camp or not?" She snapped, the two men hastily joined her and the trio began the hike back.

**A/N- Well that's it, sorry it's really short. Please review it makes me happy (: P.s major brownie points to anyone who notices the reference in the title x Have a great a great day.. Or not, whatever you're into.**


	2. Conference

**A/N- Ok here's chapter 2 finally. This story is going to follow the basic plot of season 3 (and possibly onwards) but obviously things like dialogue will vary. Anyway hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Conference **

The tension was clearly apparent as the team continued their journey to the campsite, Killian lingered at the back of the three, as to not intrude in on anything between the two _lovers_ ahead of him, as much as he wanted to. He observed as Neal clumsily attempted to walk beside Emma, which was seeming to prove itself to be a difficulty as the path was narrow, shaded by thick, moist vegetation that halted any exaggerated movement. Hook tried, and failed, to hold back a slight smirk as his old companion continued to ungracefully clamber into Emma's close proximity.

"We're here." Emma said firmly, as the group neared the opening to a clearing, she sped up slightly as she noticed that her parents (Hook still found it difficult to believe that those two _do gooders_ we're actually related to the feisty woman in front of him) had already arrived.

"Did you capture the shadows?" Snow asked urgently, after noticing their appearance. Emma brandished the shell,

"Yeah but I wouldn't open it," She replied as her mother extended a hand towards the object,

"I really do not want to be anywhere near those shadow things anytime soon."

It was then Hook noticed a familiar figure standing hesitantly behind the happy couple,

"Ahh Tink, nice of you to join us." He drawled,

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it!" She snapped in reply, crossing her arms,

"I should have known you couldn't bear to be apart from me for such such duration," Hook said, winking whilst doing so.

"Tinkerbell?" Neal exclaimed,

"My god, Tink! It's me, Baelfire!"

Tinkerbell, slowly moved towards him,

"Bae, is it really you?" She whispered in awe, her eyes shining.

"I did tell you I'd come back for you." Neal stated simply.

"I can't believe you're here!" Tink cried, leaping into his arms. Hook observed this reunion with a slight curiosity. Whatever relationship had occurred between the pair in front of him, was unknown to him, and apparently to Emma also, as she glanced between the two with a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, I'll make a fire." David stated, excusing himself, Snow followed making it clear that whatever disagreement that they had formed with each other had been resolved, at least for the time being. Tink and Neal were both wrapped in deep conversation, which left Hook and Emma, who was quick to also excuse herself, and joined her parents. Hook sighed and decided to distance himself slightly from the group, finding a small, babbling creek just out of earshot of the camp. He sat himself down on a nearby rock and as a force of old habit he reached for his flask.

Just as he was about to place the trusty bottle to his lips he heard the sound of somebody approaching, he instantly reached for his sword, however when the person revealed themselves it was just Emma. She had entered further down the creek from Hook, which consequently led to him being hidden from sight, due to the large foliage that shrouded the area in which he was situated. Hook watched as Emma also found a rock to place herself, she remained seated there, absent mind-idly fiddled with the lace that, for reasons unknown to Hook, was always tied around her wrist. She sighed and pulled something out of her pocket- and although he could not see it clearly, Hook guessed that it was the picture of her boy that she treasured. It was then a small tear trickled down her cheek and although he felt protective over her, Hook also immediately felt as though he was majorly intruding, and that he should simply leave before he made things worse for himself. Hook being Hook however, he decided to confer with her.

"Emma, love," Hook said, emerging from the vegetation, Emma quickly jerked and placed the photograph away,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hook." Emma replied firmly, through gritted teeth.

Ignoring the obvious signs of disapproval, Hook moved forward, seating himself beside her.

"You _will_ succeed in getting your boy back Emma," Hook assured,

"I've still yet to see you fail."

"It's been what?.. an hour since that conversation- doesn't change much," Emma challenged,

"And throughout that hour you managed to use magic, captured Pan's shadow and save the lives of the two men who got you into trouble in the first place, So yes. My point remains." Hook stated simply.

" I've said it before Swan, you're bloody amazing, although you may not believe it yourself, but I'm here to remind you that someone does." And with that he rose and journeyed back to the camp, leaving a slightly confused Emma alone by the creek.

* * *

**I sincerely apologise for having to use the word ****_moist_**** in this chapter *shudders*. Review? **


	3. Rescue Mission

**A/N- Good Morning/Night/Afternoon everyone, here is the new chapter (obviously). There isn't much actual Captain Swan action in this sadly, I really just want to finish the Neverland storyline and return to Stroybrooke (It will probably turn slightly au then). Anyway hopefully this is alright.**

**Spoilers for Season 3**

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing (Although I would happily own Killian Jones *attempts to wink seductively* *fails* )**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Rescue Mission**

Emma watched as Hook's form slowly disappeared once more, into the depths of the never-forest. The entire conversation the pair had just completed had been a bit of a blur for her.

All she knew was that Hook had actually said he believed in her. She could not actually recall a time in which someone she knew actually had vocalised this to her, although she knew her parents did love her, as Neal had also done once, no one had ever really stated that they actually had belief in her. And to be honest, it came as a bit of a shock for Emma. After Hook had bravely revealed his secret within the Echo caves, Emma had been reluctant to really have _that _conversation, involving her feelings for the pirate. Up until this point, innuendoes and foolish flirtatious remarks were really all that the pair shared between each other, but once they had arrived in Neverland Emma had witnessed far less of the devilish pirate captain, and more Killian Jones, the gentleman.

Less of the man that became fixated on revenge and murder, and more of the man who was so immensely emerged in love, not even death could prevent it. Less of the thief who left a town to die and saved himself but more of the man who came back. He really was a complex being. It was although he had two opposing sides always battling it out for control, and secretly Emma hoped that Killian Jones would eventually win out.

She decided she had probably stop pondering and return to the campsite, which she did, and as she entered the small clearing she took care to avoid any eye contact with Neal as she could feel his eyes burning on the back of her neck. Emma continued walking until she came to the fairy sitting opposite the smouldering fire.

"Um, Tinkerbelle?" Emma inquired, she still felt strange knowing that this was actually the mischievous fairy from her childhood, although as she thought about it, Peter Pan was an evil genius, and Captain Hook didn't have a perm so Tink was pretty similar to the stories when in comparison to those two.

"Yeah?" The fairy questioned, looking up at her curiously,

"Look, this may come across as rude but I just wanted to make sure...I mean... with infiltrating Pan's camp and all that, that you know what you are doing,"

"Well, trust me when I tell you that this island had been my home for a _long_ time, Pan may change the position of his camp quite frequently but the guards will be posted at all of the same positions, I know what I'm doing." Tink replied firmly,

"And you're alright with doing this?" Emma continued,

"Anything to get me off this island." Tinkerbelle, then stood up,

"I suggest we leave soon, and catch Pan off guard," She stated, making the rest of the party turn and look at Emma,

"Well, Emma do you agree?" David questioned pointedly,

"Tinkerbelle knows Pan, and she knows his general movements, and if she says we should go, well, let's go." Emma said. The group seemed to be fine with this, as they began quickly grabbing the necessities and organising themselves. It was pretty soon afterwards that they all were making their way through the dense plant life once more, with Tink leading, Emma close behind, the Charmings next and then Hook finishing.

After a while of journeying towards Pan's camp of wonders, Emma could hear the faint sound of footsteps in the jungle ahead.

"Guys. Someone's coming." She whispered urgently, but before they could do anything about it, they entered a small deterrence in the jungle and there was a distinct rustling in the trees ahead, David and Hook simultaneously drew their swords as Mary-Margaret also drew her bow. Emma was reaching for her sword, when a familiar witch and warlock emerged from the darkness.

* * *

After Neal and Gold had their little discussion, and it was decided that the two should join 'Operation _Pan_cake '(Emma was proud of that one) seeing as their powers would be of great use to them.

Soon enough the team arrived at Pan's borders, as if through instinct Emma looked around for Hook, finally spotting him standing next to David, keeping back slightly. She then realised it was probably quite difficult for him to be in a close proximity to Rumpelstiltskin after spending however many centuries immersed in desire to kill him,

_Probably_ _should have thought that one through_, she told herself.

It didn't help that Gold seemed to be doing absolutely anything that was in his power to really piss off the captain, including taking his sword.

"Hey," Emma shot out and grabbed Hook's leather clad arm, "You alright?"

"Simply Peachy." He replied sarcastically, pulling away from her grasp and moving towards his position.

"Jesus Christ," Emma muttered to herself, "That man."

After they were all centred around Pan's camp, Regina worked her abracadabra stuff and the Lost Boys that were stationed there collapsed in unison. Emma rushed quickly into the domain, her eyes rapidly scanning for the familiar outline of her son. This search became frantic as she could not see any sign of Henry, that is when suddenly a small voice broke through,

"Help!"

Emma turned and shot off in the direction of this small plea for help and was soon meet with a large cage crafted with bamboo, identical to the one in which Neal had been held captive in. As Emma grew closer to the prison, she saw that it was a teenage girl held prisoner. She was petite and bore old fashioned looking clothing.

"Hello," Emma said softly to the girl "I'm Emma."

"You're...Grown up." _Was that all she was going to say?_ Emma though in annoyance

"Yeah. I'm looking for my son, his name is Henr-"She was interrupted by Neal coming into view,

"Wendy?" He said in awe as he noticed the girl in the cage,

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl- Wendy inquired curiously,

"It's Baelfire,"

"Baelfire, is it really you?' Wendy gasped as he rushed forward to free her.

_Okay obviously Neal was a popular one here in Neverland_

Whilst the two conversed, the rest of the group arrived, and Emma locked eyes with Hook, with a questioning look, asking if he knew the child in front of her, he shrugged raising both eyebrows, signalling he had as much of an idea as Emma. I mean, she had deduced that this was Wendy Darling, that much was clear, however fairytale characters had not exactly been portrayed correctly in the stories.

* * *

After the 'Wendy' interrogation, Regina, Neal, Gold and Emma began sailing towards 'Skull Rock' (If Henry's life hadn't been in danger Emma probably would have been thrilled that this was actually a place) to rescue Henry from Pan's smug clutches.

Hook, Tink, David and Mary-Margaret had all volunteered to remain on the island, as the lost boys needed to be kept in check.

Emma was terrified. The only other time she had really felt this way was after Henry had eaten that apple turnover of death. It was a feeling only a mother could get, that sense of sickening dread that your child is in danger. She literally could feel her stomach in knots as the foursome clambered out of the excellent quality boat and headed into the ominous cavern before them.

As soon as they entered Emma rushed forward to a small passageway leading upwards, however an invisible force virtually grabbed her and threw her back, and she landed on her side, knocking any breath she had left in her lungs out. But of course, as soon as Gold tried he simply went straight through. Typical.

"How did you that?" Emma cried

"It's a protection spell," Gold replied

"Well yes that much is clear." Regina said rolling her eyes

"It is designed to keep those with shadows out." He continued, ignoring Regina.

"I will need Pandora's box, if I'm to be going in alone." After a few moments of decision, Neal tossed him the contraption and Gold disappeared into the cavern above.

Emma had no idea what was happening up there but she was determined to find a way, it was the she realised,

"The sun!"

"What?" Regina sighed

"Shadows, they're cast by the sun or a light source, if we can find a way to block our shadows we can break the protection spell."

"And for once saviour, you've had a good idea," Regina stated, "I'm impressed."

"The moon is what is casting our current shadows,' Neal added, "So if you can magic away the moon that would be pretty useful right now," he said glancing at Regina.

"I can do it," She assured, "But I'll need help."

"With magic?" Emma questioned, shocked.

"Just follow my lead!" Regina snapped.

Sure enough, after some wild hand raising the moon was blocked and the trio shot up towards Pan and Henry.

They arrived just in time to see Henry, holding his golden heart in his hands,

'NO! Henry, stop!" Emma screamed, but it was too late, Henry slowly lifted the heart and forced it into the villain's dark chest.

**A/N- Dun dun dunnnnn, okay I know this really isn't how it happens in the episode and it's really rushed but I didn't want to write all of the Pan/Henry/Nevengers argument as this is a Captain Swan story. And speaking of which I apologise again for the lack of Captain Swaniness (what) in this chapter. Please review, it makes me happy (: **


	4. Save Henry

**A/N- Hello! I'm back finally, I was camping for a week which made it difficult to finish this chapter- but moving on from that- there are more pressing matters to attend to **

**First off- THE MID-SEASON FINAL HOLY WSREDTFG THAT WAS EMOTIONAL I SWEAR TOO MANY EMOTIONS I CAN'T **

**(Spoiler alert) **

**RUMPLE AND PETER NOO I LOVED THEM BOTH **

**AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE CAPTAIN SWAN ARGH**

- **Anyway before I have a seizure or something, on with the chapter:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (unfortunately) **

**Chapter 4 – Save Henry**

She couldn't believe it. All this way, all this bloody way, they had (quite literally) travelled realms, almost died and managed to actually find Henry, only to lose him, once again, moments after. The pain that swamped Emma's heart was almost unbearable, seeing her child in danger, and lying there, deathly still. It was too much. Within mere moments she arrived by Henry's side, accompanied by Regina who, she imagined, was in a similar state to Emma.

"Henry, Henry please!" She cried, the agony she was feeling was audible in her plea,

"Come back to me Henry!"

"What's wrong with him!?" Regina demanded, facing Pan, who had risen from the ground and was towering above them in triumph.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, well with his heart anyway, Henry however, well what else would you expect, it's a trade- his life for mine." He replied simply,

"Wake him up." Emma said quietly,

"Oh no saviour, I can't do that, you see I've been planning this for a _long_ time, and nothing- not even you can get in my way. After all, Peter Pan never fails."

Emma swung the sword Hook had provided her with in rage, it managed to nick Pan's arm,

"Yeah, well how did that feel?" Emma snapped,

"Like a tickle." And with that, the villian soared out of the cavern and was instantly swallowed by the impending darkness outside.

* * *

As soon as that gust of green energy had passed through Killian, he knew that something was wrong. He had spent enough time on this hellhole of a place, to understand that green was the colour that Pan's magic took, and things could hardly have gone well if it was his magic that had washed over the island. His instant thought was_ Emma_; if something had happened to Henry he knew Emma would be distraught. He tried to avoid the contemplation that something also may have happened to Emma, as that was an occurrence that he could not even consider.

"Hook," Tink murmured, making him jump as he had quite forgotten she was next to him,  
"they're waking up." Hook looked forward and noticed that the lost boys that they were guarding had began slowly stirring, some of them standing.

There were a few familiar faces amongst them, Tootles was an old frien- well enemy really, and Nibs was quite the dueller. He was ashamed to think that in some of his darker days, he had actually harmed some of the other boys situated on this place. At the time they had been evil ones, the enemy. But as he looked into their faces now, he could see only fear, innocence, loneliness, traits that a typical orphan posses, but none of evil. The guilt was immense, as he too knew what being an orphan was like, being abandoned and alone, left by those you love- or thought you loved.

By now, a vast majority of the boys had stood, or were at least upright; most were brandishing their weapons, although this was mainly a half-hearted notion. Suddenly, a voice drawled from the back of the crowd,

"There's no point now _Captain_, Pan has won." A slender figure waltzed to the front,

_Bloody Felix_

"Sit down lad." Hook sighed, lazily bringing his namesake up slightly, a small, but clear warning. Felix raised his eyebrows slightly, but nonetheless, slowly crouched next to his companions.

Moments later Snow and David burst urgently from the bushes

'What happened?!" David and Hook said simultaneously as they each noticed the other.

"There was a burst of power, or something," The princess said hurriedly,

"Aye, we felt it too." Hook confirmed.

"That was Pan." The four turned to see Baelfire, the Evil Queen and Emma arriving at the scene. Hook couldn't help but noticed Emma's puffy eyes

_Henry._

"He convinced Henry to give his heart up, to 'save magic'" Bae explained. It was then Hook actually noticed the small body that rested in his arms.

"I've put a preservative spell on him," Regina stated, as she noticed Hook's glance "His body will be fine until we get his heart back."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" _Bloody Felix, again _"You don't even know where Pan is."

_Ah. He does make a good point_

"We were hoping you could help us," Emma informed softly

Felix scoffed, "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

"Well I could always make you talk," Threatened Regina as she advanced on him,

"Regina that is not the way!" Snow chided

"My son is in danger, and I will not sit around here and waste time waiting for these little..Demons to talk!"

"Wait Regina," Emma interrupted, "We have something we can give them."

"And what exactly, Miss Swan, is that?"

"What every orphan wants. A mother. "She turned to the boys, "Pan lied to you all, he convinced Henry to give up his heart,"

"To save Neverland." A small boy piped up

"No. To save himself, he has lied to you and used you, but we can help. I was an orphan, just like you, a lost girl, but I was reminded today that I have so many people that care about me and that I care about. You can have that, we will take you back with us-"

"Don't listen to her." Felix warned rising slightly, the captain was glad to shove him down with his hook (none to gently). Emma continued, "You don't need this, this life, we can change that,"

"Pan is all we need." Felix replied smugly,

Ignoring him, Emma crouched down in front of the small boy and his mates, "We just need to know where Pan is."

"If we tell you, you have to swear to take us back with you," The small boy said timidly

"No, STOP!' Felix snapped frantically,

"I _promise_," Emma determined "There's room on the Jolly Roger for all of you." She said whilst looking at Hook for conformation, who nodded.

The small boy hesitated before replying, "His thinking tree."

"NO!" Screamed Felix, wrenching himself from Hook's grasp

"Yeah, his thinking tree, it's where he goes when he wants to be alone." An older boy confirmed.

"Well let's go!" Regina snapped impatiently.

"Wait, Regina, we need a plan," Neal stated,

"What do you have in mind?" Questioned David,

"Well we can take the boys to the ship, whilst Emma and Regina tackle Pan," Hook did not like the idea of Emma facing Pan with only one accomplice, but then again she could handle herself pretty well, although this was Peter Pan.

"When we all get to the ship, we can release the shadow and attach it to the ship itself and that should lead us back to Storybrooke." Neal continued, "That is, if your ship doesn't fail," He added facing Hook, "It will hold that is, if your plan doesn't fail." Hook replied slightly snidely.

"Alright." Emma chimed in, sensing the tension between the two, "The two of us will meet you back at the ship-" "You mean the three of us," Snow interrupted, "I may have to spend eternity on this island, and do not even think that I won't spend these last moments with my daughter.

_Again with the daughter thing, still find it strange. _Hook thought.

"Ok, we'll see you there." Emma continued, and the trio began their journey into the jungle, leaving Hook with a sense of foreboding deep within his stomach.

"Hook, let's go" David said, distracting Hook from his thoughts,

"Right, sorry mate. Come on lads," He replied, helping some of the younger boys up, soon enough Hook, Neal, David and Tink had gathered all of the boys, David led the expedition, slicing any stray leaves and foliage that fell onto their path, Hook was behind him leading the boys, with Tink after them. Neal had bonded Felix's hands as he had remained a treat, and was leading him at the back of the group.

As they were making their way through the harsh jungle, Hook felt a small tug at his arm, and looked down to see the small boy from earlier, his chocolate eyes filled with emotion,

"Are you really taking us with you?" he inquired fearfully,

"Of course lad, you'll be riding in the finest vessel in all the realms in fact."

"And then what?"

"Well, we'll arrive in Storybrooke-"

"Is it nice there?"

"It's very different from our world; they have machines that transport you with horses and strange weapons. One of their desired meals is something called 'Jell-O', it's very strange but quite nice all the same."

"It isn't scary though?" The boy murmured, Hook gently stopped him,

"What's your name boy?" He asked softly,

"Nicolas."

"Well, Nicolas, Storybrooke may not always be a place of safety, but you can be sure that there will be people there that are willing to protect- including myself."

"You'll protect me?"

"Of course, now on your way sailor," Hook ruffled the boy's hair and they rejoined the others, and were soon greeted by the comforting sight of the Jolly Roger, rocking gently in coherence with Neverland's cold sea.

**-Alright, there you have it. Again I'll say that I know the dialogue I use isn't always the same as that used in the show, but I have kept it similar. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next should not (hopefully) take as long to update. Reviews are welcomed; feel free to include any constructive criticism, as this is my first captain swan fic. See you later**

**- Alice**


	5. Bravado

**A/N- What's this? An update?! *faints in horror* Anyway hope you all are having a fantastic holiday and had a very merry christmas. Happy New Year also xo **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing (as much as I would like to)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Bravado **

They had done it. The thought itself felt foreign, Henry was safe, Pan had been overthrown. Emma, Regina and Snow had arrived back at the Jolly Roger, in possession of both Henry's heart and Pandora's box, and also their lives which was a plus. As Emma clambered aboard the vessel she felt a sense of relief and calm pass through her,

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Regina demanded, clearly eager to return his heart.

"Over here!" Neal called out, revealing the lifeless form of Henry, something that still brought a chill to Emma's own heart.

Regina, with Emma close behind, raced over to the boy and, more delicately then Emma though her capable, she pressed the golden heart into Henry's chest.

"Henry? Wake up," Emma urged quietly,

"Sweetie?" Regina whispered, gently shaking his shoulder, and no sooner had she said this, Henry's hazel eyes flew open, and upon seeing his surroundings, were swamped with relief and he embraced his Mothers, Emma felt his shoulders shudder slightly, and she looked down to see her son's eyes brimming with crystal tears,

"Henry?" Emma questioned, worriedly,

"I'm s-or-ry," Henry choked through his sobs,

"I j-ust wanted to save magic, and be a hero- like you guys,"

"Oh Henry," Regina sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear,

"You're safe and that's what matters."

Henry gave a small smile, seemingly slightly reassured, he then gave a small yawn,

"We need to find somewhere for you to rest," Emma stated

"Nothing but the finest for our guest of honour..captain's quarters!" Hook added- Emma jumped not realising that he, and the rest of the company had assembled around the three,

"I'll take him down there." Neal offered, kneeling down next to Henry,

"How bout' it buddy?"

"Sure dad," Henry replied, hoisting himself off the ground,

"I'll come." Emma said, following the pair under the deck

As soon as they entered Emma felt instantly as though she was intruding, she had yet to visit Hook's room prior to this, and although it was he who offered, using his room with him not present just seemed wrong. And yet, as she observed the quarters and the possessions within it, she was overwhelmed with an alluring sense of curiosity. She wanted to read the books on his shelf, run her hands through his clothing, learn more about this man, this arrogant, thieving, innuendo-filled, addicted-to-rum, leather-obsessed, pirate. A man that she knew, regardless of what he had done in the past, had saved her father, informed the company of Neal's return and led them through the perils of Neverland, a man who had infuriated her to the point of infatuation.

_Wait, what? _

Emma quickly shook these thoughts out of her head, and joined Neal at the bed in which Henry was lying.

"I'm glad you're back kid." Emma said softly, smiling at her son,

"We'll finally be home soon," Neal added.

"Yeah." Henry replied,

The two began to leave,

"Guys, wait," He called out,

"Thanks, for..you know, coming to save me."

"You're welcome kid," Emma grinned, slowly shutting the polished wooden doors.

The air was cool and fresh as she stepped in deck, which made a nice change from the constant humidity of the Neverland jungle. Neal separate from her, heading towards Pandora's box, to release his father, Emma assumed. He clasped the cube in his hand and turned the knob on top. The deck and it's inhabitance were lathered with a thick magenta smoke, that cleared as quickly as it had appeared, revealing a slightly bewildered Rumpelstiltskin. As the father and son embraced Emma turned to see Hook standing alone, further up the deck staring out into the clouded skies ahead. He had not even reacted to the 'crocodiles' return, leading Emma to believe that something may be wrong with the pirate. She hesitantly walked over to where he was standing, leaning her elbows against the ledge.

"Missing my company already Swan?" He said mockingly,

"You wish," Emma replied, rolling her eyes. She was about to leave when, she decided to inquire anyway,

"Actually Hook, I was um...look are you alright?" She questioned hurriedly,

"Of course I'm fine, but I know what would make me better," he replied, winking.

Emma sighed, there it was again. The false bravado he smothered himself in, avoiding anything in relation to his past or his emotions. In fact the only times she has ever seen him stripped of the act would be during any mentions of Milah, his past lover, when he gave her Neal's old sword and throughout his revelation in the Echo Caves. As she pondered this thought, Emma realised that she hardly knew this man at all, they had never really spoken sincerely together- or rather she hadn't spoken sincerely with him- he had given her plenty of opportunities, all of which she had avoided. The amount of times she had walked away from this man was heavy.

Taking this into consideration she continued, ignoring his last statement,

"Hook, I know there's something!"

"Emma," He said, more harshly, "Please, just..just go."

_Sheesh_, this guy had built more walls then she had. She could spy a similarity between the two of them, they both hid their true emotions, which were weak and fragile after years of constant struggles and hardships.

"Alright. Fine." Emma snapped, walking away, she heard him sigh.

"The last time the Roger flew, Liam was alive." Emma stopped, hardly daring to believe it,

"We were returning from our quest to Neverland," He smiled sadly, "That was the last time I saw him."

Emma cringed as she recalled how bluntly she had spoken to Hook about his brother, at the time she had been so focuses on saving David and Henry, how it would have made him feel hadn't really crossed her mind.

Emma opened her mouth to sat something, but Hook beat her to it,

"Go get some rest lass, we'll be arriving by dawn." And with that he turned and disappeared below deck.

**A/N- *vomits from cheesiness* not sure about this chapter. I decided to not follow the whole 'Panry' storyline, Peter has been stopped for now at least. Reviews are actually really nice and make my day, any constructive criticism is celebrated :) hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Forgiveness

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys! Another late update, I have been away and it's been really hectic trying to get this chapter finished, but I promise that the next chapter will faster (hopefully) and better (hopefully). Are you all coping with the hiatus? I'm not.. Oh** **well. On with the story!**

**P.S I forgot to mention last week that I wrote that chapter on my phone so I sincerley apologise for the 262627282 mistakes (hopefully this is not as bad, although I did write it on my phone)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing however much I would like to**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Forgiveness **

Watching the sunrise had been an activity Killian Jones has partaken in since he was a boy. The tranquillity of the ocean and the soft taint of orange the sky possessed created a sense of calm and peacefulness within him. He recalled a time in which he and Milah would wake up at the crack of dawn, she would bring her ink and parchment, and the two would simply sit on the ship's edge. She would draw and he would watch.

At this point in time, however, he was the only person on deck, the other members of the company and the lost boys had long since departed.

Killian had not bothered to join them, after all, somebody was needed as a guard.

Not long after the sun had risen fully, Hook was able to see the faint outline of a familiar town in the distance, he couldn't help it as a small grin appeared on his face.

They had done it.

"So that is Storybrooke?" A voice drawled from behind him, Hook turned slowly to see the lanky form of Felix standing further up-deck with his usual smirk plastered on his features,

The Captain didn't bother to reply as no sooner had Felix spoken, most of the other Lost Boys had clambered on deck, still tousled with sleep. They looked in awe at the quickly approaching town in front of them, most with excitement.

It seemed that this was the wake up call for the rest of the 'crew' as soon enough, Snow and David, Regina, Neal, Rumpelstiltskin, Tink, Wendy, Henry and Emma all joined the Lost Boys on deck. Hook's breath hitched in his throat as she walked out. Although they had had no time for cleanliness on Neverland, he thought Emma still looked beautiful. Her golden hair fell in elegant waves past her shoulders, her emerald eyes, filled with hope and relief, stared out at Storybrooke happily. She had one arm around her boy's shoulders, as if to protect the him, and she stood next to her parents proudly, and at that point Killian's jaw clenched at the sight. It was not jealousy he felt, it was more along the lines of longing. For Killian Jones had never truly been a part of a family, his Mother was long since dead, she had died during his childbirth. This was something his Father had never really forgiven him for, which was not of great importance, as this supposed 'father' of his, abandoned him, chose being a fugitive over a father. Liam was the only family he had - it had been only them and they only had each other. Joining the navy was supposed to have been the turning point, from street urchins to servers of the Royal Naval fleet.

So much for that, Hook thought grimly.

"Hook!" A voice returned the Captain from his thoughts, it was David.

"When are we going to land?" The Prince inquired, Hook noticed, for the first time, the Storybrooke was no longer in the distance, and the ship was impending on it rather quickly.

"All brace for landing!" Hook called out as he grasped the wheel his hand. He turned the vessel swiftly, and brought it down gently on the water, right next to the town's port. He did not miss the impressed look that David tried, and failed to hide, replacing it quickly with a stern glare to the pirate, who smirked and raised his eyebrow in response.

It seemed as if the entire town had gathered in anticipation of their return, Belle was at the front eagerly waiting for her lover, the dwarves were also present - all waiting for their beloved King and Queen to arrive.

Henry and Emma were the first to depart the ship, Henry ran into the arms of the elderly woman who owned the diner, with Emma close behind. The rest of the party also left quite quickly, the last to leave were Tink, Wendy and the Lost Boys - with Hook at their tail, guarding Felix.

Soon enough it was just the Captain and his ship left at the docks, unsure of whether or not to follow the rest into town. He decided against it,

"Well done old girl." Hook said quietly, gently patting the Roger's polished side, and climbing aboard.

* * *

The day grew older and Killian remained on his ship, tidying the deck and downing himself with his faithful companion, rum. As he lay in his quarters, he remembered something that probably should do. And so he reluctantly put away the rum and departed the vessel.

The town of Storybrooke was still quite unfamiliar to him, the entire realm was still unfamiliar to him in all honesty, however Hook did remember the majority of places he had previously visited. The library being one of them. He soon neared the white building, and taking a deep breath he entered apprehensively.

Killian had not expected Belle to actually be in there, but rather with Rumpelstiltskin, but alas, here she was. He cleared his throat quietly, and the girl turned and was immediately startled by the pirate's appearance.

"Ho-o-k," She stammered, "What are you doing here?" As she said this Belle backed away from him slightly,

"Not to worry lass, I mean you no harm," Hook assured, "I simply want to talk to you."

"Oh, um ok," Belle replied, clearly confused by this outcome.

Hook took another deep breath and began,

"I know that I have acted appalling towards you las- Belle. I allowed my desire for revenge to cloud my judgement, and thereby believed that harming you was necessary. And, although this well never fully compensate for my actions, want to apologise immensely and ask for your forgiveness, though I do not deserve it." This all came out rather quickly as apologies were not really Hook's area. Belle, however, smiled softly,

"Thank you, Hook, that obviously took guts to say. And believe me when I say that I have had much experience dealing with actions that do not always define the person, and I can see this may be the case for you. I in turn apologise, my original judgement of you was false and of course, of course I forgive you."

Hook sighed in relief, and then took the time to actually turn and marvel at the building.

"What is this place really for?" He inquired,

"Oh, well people can choose any books and read them at their own leisure. They bring them back at the assigned time." She explained simply. Killian ran his hands through the firm covers of the books,

"I used to read, quite often really," He said softly, "Liam, my brother, and I, we gathered quite a collection of stories."

"So, you like reading?" Belle asked, standing next to the pirate,

"I haven't partaken in the activity for, quite literally, centuries," He answered,

"Well feel free to come up here anytime!" She suggested brightly,

"Thank you, I - well I shall try."

Hook then headed towards the door, turned to Belle, who gave him a hesitant wave, which he returned and then left the building.

As the Captain stepped out of the library he bumped into a familiar form,

"Henry?" He asked, surprised that the boy was out unaccompanied already,

"Hook!" The child cried, "I was looking for you, you see we are having a celebration party and since you helped in the rescue, you should come!" All of this was gushed out quite speedily,

"Ahh Henry I'm not sure that is such a good idea.." Hook trailed off, thinking about his past experiences with the citizens of Storybrooke,

"Come on, you have to!" Henry pleaded, "You're a pirate captain! It would be so cool!"

Hook sighed in defeat, he could not argue with the puppy dog eyes this boy was giving him,

"Alright, I shall join this celebration,"

"Great! It's at Granny's at 6- oh and dress nice!" Henry instructed,

"What is wrong with my current attire?!" Hook replied dejectedly,

"No, you're right. It looks cool." Henry said, observing the pirate, "I should go. I guess I'll see you tonight, well I'd better!"

Hook chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair,

"Yes! I'll be there!"

"Good." And with that Henry, continued on his way with a spring in his step.

"Great." Hook said to himself, "A party." He scratched his head, sighed and made his way back to the Jolly Roger.

**Review? Pretty please with Killian Jones on top ;)**

**Oh and if anyone wants to have updates on the story you can follow me on:**

**Twitter: alicethelyon **

**Tumblr: .com**

**(a bit of self-promotion I know but it could be worth it)**


	7. Celebration

**A/N: Hello again, hope you guys are well. I tried to get this chapter done quickly, so I hope it is not too rushed. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Celebration**

The party was fun, Emma had to admit. She had not seen the residents of Storybrooke for what seemed to be ages, and therefore it felt good to catch up with the town's happenings. Also, just being there with Henry, and her parents, it all just seemed so _normal_ which was indeed something she had missed during Operation _Pan_cake (she was still proud of that one).

As Emma was filling her glass with more of Granny's fruit punch, she heard the usual clanging of the diner's entrance bell, and she saw the familiar form of Captain Hook pass through. Rolling her eyes she turned back to filling her glass- which was clearly a priority in life..

"Hey Emma!" Emma's ears pricked as someone called her name, recognising the voice as being Neal's she turned,

"Neal," She greeted with a small smile, he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her over to the side of the room,

"Listen, Emma, I was wondering.. you know.. could we make some time to..talk?" He said, slightly hesitantly,

Emma sighed in response, unsure of what to say,

"Neal, right now the most important thing I want to focus on right now is Henry-"

"Who is also _my_ son," Neal interrupted pointedly,

"Yes. and I understand that but we just got him back an-"

"Emma!" The pair were interrupted by a wolflike smile, Ruby.

"Sorry to like, intrude but I was just gonna ask if you knew where Regina is? Henry is looking for her."

"No idea," Neal responded casually,

"Regina? But why?" Emma inquired, trying to smother the slight flicker of jealousy that ignited within her for a split second, reminding herself that he was Regina's son first.

Ruby shrugged, " I think he's tired or something."

"I'll go find him." Emma decided, glad to find a reason to escape this conversation with Neal.

* * *

A quick scan around the cafe was enough to find Henry. He was sitting alone in a booth, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Hey kid," Emma said, sliding herself into the seat opposite,

"You alright?"

"Yeah," He replied, glancing up quickly, "I'm just tired."

"Fair enough, I guess hero's must have to get worn out sometimes,"

Henry smiled at that last comment,

"Yeah. Hey Mom, could I go home with Regina? Cause you look like you're having a good time which I don't wanna interrupt and it would be nice to sleep somewhere really familiar."

Emma was slightly surprised by this as Henry never really liked being out of the action, but then he had been held captive for over a week so if would be likely that he was suffering from a little but of stress,

"Sure thing, Henry. I think Regina is outside with Mr Gold. Do you want me to take you there?" She was being overprotective and she knew it, but could you blame her really?

"Mom. 11 years not 11 months." He replied rolling his eyes and grinning,

Emma laughed and gave him a quick hug as they stood up,

"Alright then. I'll pick you up tomorrow, bout' 12?"

"Ok!" He then headed towards the door, Emma stared after him smiling to herself.

She sighed and regrouped to the party, remembering the punch that she had yet to consume.

* * *

Soon enough there came a time where the party atmosphere began to deteriorate and Emma felt the exhaustion from her previous happenings begin to consume her. As she looked around she noticed most of the guests had left or were in the midst of leaving, there were a few stragglers but was about it.

"We're leaving now sweetie," Snow had come and stood next to Emma with David close behind,

"Yeah ok, I'll probably join you soon anyway." Emma replied,

"Sure. Alright we'll see you at home then." And with that the two were gone, and Emma shuddered to think what they were going to get up to before she got home also.

Shoving the last piece of lasagna in for the night, Emma then thanked Granny for the wonderful do, grabbed her bag and pushed through the door, where she was stopped. By Neal nonetheless.

"Neal, I can't talk right now, I'm going home." She sighed,

"I'm sorry, but we were interrupted before an-"

"No seriously, I am so tired Neal,"

"But Emma I just wanna have another chance," His voice was slightly slurred, which was when Emma realised he probably wasn't exactly in the right mind,

"Neal. Go home you're drunk." She stated, pushing past him,

"Emma come on please!"

He sounded so desperate and Emma was instantly swamped with guilt,

"Neal. I really don't know at the moment. I don't know what I'm feeling and I just don't know what to do at all and I'm sorry for that." She said gently,

Neal's innocent expression was instantly replaced by one of anger,

"What?! Because you're screwing the pirate!?" He snapped

"Excuse me?! Where the hell did you get that from?" Emma shot back incredulously,

"It's obvious."

"You're being ridiculous Neal!" She cried, her exhaustion getting the better of her emotions as she felt a large lump form in her throat, she turned and walked away,

"Well it's clearly true, he's just here to _ruin_ something else in my life!" Neal called out after her.

* * *

Emma continued on her way, she could feel her eyes, annoyingly, filling up with tears, as she turned she was again greeted by crashing into another person.

"Sorry," She mumbled, hastily trying to walk away,

"I keep telling you this Swan, you don't need to apologise for wanting to be close to me,"

Emma internally groaned, of course it had to be 'him'

"It is completely understandable of cou- Swan?"

Emma then looked up to see that the Captain's usual smirk had been replaced by that of concern upon seeing her face.

"Are you..alright?" He questioned quietly,

"Hook just leave me alone," She muttered in response, anger still boiling within her from her argument with Neal,

"Not until I found out." He stated stubbornly. That was the moment she reached the end of her tether,

"Hook! Just leave! You have already done enough ok?! God! I don't want you here. I don't.. I don't need you!" She yelled and she shoved herself past him, and briskly continued her journey home, trying to ignore the hurt that had filled the usually sparkling blue eyes of Killian Jones.

**Review?**


End file.
